I'll Fight For you
by Faeryfreak11
Summary: Spare me. I'm horrible with summaries. It's mainly just the adventures of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Sirius, and everyone from the Marauder era. First year-for now. Jily will be involved MUCH later in the story. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Hey guys. Long time no talk. xD Well, okay. I have some explaining to do to some people. My Hunger Games fanfiction kind of deleted. Don't get mad, because I didn't do it. I have everything written, too. xD But here I am, writing a NEW story. No, it's obviously not The Hunger Games related. It's obviously Harry Potter. So, yep! I'm sorry if Lily seems a bit.. Uh.. OC in this. Especially this chapter. I wanted some bickering between Lily and Petunia. Anyways, sorry if it's bad. I hope I did it justice!**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K Rowling. LOVE YOU JO!**

I'll Fight For You

Chapter One-Lily's POV

I was always different from the rest. I knew I was from the day I could make my sister regret bullying me without trying. But if I do say so myself, it's quite fun messing with Petunia's head. My parents were such lovely people. They didn't even mind when they found out who I was. But the difference between my family and myself was beautiful. Don't ask me how I know. I just do.

"Lily, darling, it's time to get up," my mother's soft voice woke me up that morning. "Will you water the garden, dear?" I nod my head and walk over to my dresser. It was beautiful. Chestnut with tiny flower carvings. I opened the top drawer and grabbed whatever came to my hand first. I'm not one to care about fashion-only comfort. Well, I don't think you need to know the details so I'm just going to leave you with 'I change into the clothes.' Pretty, right?

I do a 360 turn to make sure the little room I got to call mine was clean. The walls were a light tint of green-like my eyes. I walk downstairs to greet my father, who is currently making breakfast. Goodmorning, dad," I smile while walking out the door that led to our backyard. Quite frankly, it was huge. Off to the left was a fenced area that keeps our dog, Cookie. We're so original, aren't we? He's a baby dalmation. Adorable, if i must add. Off to the left was our garden. It was filled with all sorts of things-tomatoes, corn, apples, and a whole bunch of flowers that would take centuries to name. I walk over to the hose, fill up our tin watering can, and do what you normally do with it-drink! (If you're not smart enough to realize that I was joking, well... There you go!)

"Hey, twerp!" I hear Petunia call out from the kitchen window. I squint my eyes and turn my head in her direction. "Breakfast is ready." Great. I nod my head, giving her a thumbs up as I walk inside. I'd just like to mention that unlike my sister, I cae about what I say to people. Great. 'Kay.

"Don't you have to work today, dad?" I ask, taking a piece of toast from the plate on the table.

"Not today, Lily dear. I took the day off for your sistr's birthday," he replied smiling and patting Petunia's head. Great, just the first thing any girl wants-to celebrate her sister's thirteenth bithday that you completely forgot about. Oops.

"Oh, that's right. Happy birthday, Tuna," I wink, taking a bite of my toast.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Tuna!" She snarls. I put my hands up and give her my famous lookt that scream 'just-trying-to-start-a-conversation'.

"Alright, sorry," I pause for a minute before I let another one slide. "Happy birthday, Tuney." My dad chuckles softly. Well, I'm glad someone appreciates my joke. As for Tuney, all I got from her were snarls. Big whoop. "Oops," I whisper, skipping my way to the door.

"Oh, you girls make me laugh. I'll see you two soon," He says, smiling. "No, seriously. I'm too lazy to bake a cake."

"Good, because you baking a cake would not end up as a good story to the guys at work, father," Petunia says, jokingly. We glance at each other and start laughing. "Wow. Never knew I was that smart!" Yeah, that's where the laughter ends.

"Good one, Tuney."

"Don't call me Tuney!" Petunia screams, marching out the kitchen door. I smirk and run after her, slipping in mud. _Shoot, _I think to myself. I forgot to turn the hose off.

"Eck!" I scream, trying to brush some of the mud off. Tuney here turns around laughing, and walks over to the hose.

"Aha! I wish I had a camera right now!" She's laughing so hard, her face turns bright red as she turns the hose off.

"At least I don't look like a fresh radish," I mumble, still brushing the mud off.

"Excuse me?" Petunia stops laughing and steps forward. "At least _I _look pretty!"

I hold back a small laugh that's just dying to come out of my throat, up my mouth, and out of it. Wow... I just realized how disgusting that sounds. "You're gorgeous, Tuney! I'm really jealous!" Two can play that game. "I'd even give up my red hair for yours!" I accidently spray some mud on her face. "Aw, shoot," I whisper as I run across the backyard.

"You are so paying for that, red!" Petunia screams behind me. I look back to see her a few feet away, so I pick up my speed a tiny bit. Not a grand idea, just saying. Well, unless you're in the mood for tripping over a tree root. I get up, slowly brushing the dirt off of my legs.

"Well, that was fun," I clap my hands together, looking around us. The grass looks completely dead, colorful leaves falling to the ground. Autumn-my favorite season. "What next?" Petunia grins as if she were up to something. As if? Do I even know my own sister?

"Give me your hand, Lily." I hesitate before putting my hand out before me. Once she takes it, I already know what she wants to do-she wants to try and hurt my nerves in any way possible. I don't even try and hide the disgust I'm feeling. She looks up into my eyes and her face just seems to relax more than they should. She gives me a small smile and drops my hand. "I may not be the nicest to you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, Lily. You think I'm going to hurt you in that way?" I stare at her, my eyebrows creasing in confusion. "I'll be nice to you as long as you're nice to me."

I raise an eyebrow before speaking. "Uh... Sure?" The only true reason I agreed was because I wanted to see where this was going to go.

"Yay!" I hear a squeal out of excitement and my eyes grow wide. "Here, I'll go tell mum that we're going to the park!" She exclaimes, running towards the house. I cock my head to the side and just stare at her as she leaves me feeling confused.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's not that great... This is kind of like a fill in kind of thing, even though I could've gone straight to the point... I do that a lot. Details are important to me. xD Anyways, the next chapter will look familiar to the fans who like the read the books. ;) I have a friend who's not allowed to read the books because they're apparently too violent... But she's allowed to read The Hunger Games... Cray cray.**

**I also wanted to dedicate this to my buddy Abby (HEY AJ) because she helped me with the title and everything inbetween. :) Thanks, Abby! Sooo, thank you! R&R guys. I'll love you forever. :) ~Krystyna**

**P.S I was going to look for errors and stuff... But I got lazy. (It's 8:17 PM here-MINNESOTAN Y'ALL-and I've got things I have to get to. So let me know if there are any errors so I can correct them. Thanks!)**


End file.
